Y sin embargo a mi ni me importa
by KM-Sama
Summary: Como se siente Yuki por la intrusion de Shuichi en su vida y como ve los cambios que ocasiona Shu en el. PLEASE REVIEW...ONEGAI


[ADVERTENCIA]: Esto es Yaoi, si no saben lo que es ni se molesten en leer este fic. Pero para que lo sepan yaoi es relaciones hombre-hombre si no les agrada esto vayan a leer algo mas acorde con sus gustos. El shounen ai y el yaoi son bonitos así como el shoujo ai y el yuri; amor es amor. Advertidos quedaron, ahora proceden bajo su propio riesgo. 

[DISCLAIMER]: Gravitation no es mío... maldita sea!! *shakes fist* Por favor no me demanden soy más pobre que una rata de alcantarilla *pero huelo mejor *, lo único que si es mío es este pequeño fic... y en realidad no es muy bueno ¬_¬' 

[N/A]: Ok estoy fue escrito en una tarde de ocio, segundo fic de Gravi asi no sean DEMASIADO crueles conmigo, please.  
Por cierto, como ya lo notaron no soy ningun Shakespeare ¬_¬' asi que no espere un estilo literario demasia avanzado ok?, pero sientanse libres de señalar (sin piedad alguna de ser necesario) lo que les gusta y lo que para asi poder mejorar.  
PG-13 por referencias a sexo y una que otra palabrota. YxS. Bueno ahora si... adelante con el fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
::Y SIN EMBARGO... A MI NI ME IMPORTA::

por: KM-Sama

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas veces quisiera saber, ya saben, el porque soy como soy. Mas alla de lo que piense la gente de mi, creo -o al menos me agrada pensar-que hay mas en mi, de mi, es solo que esta escondido debajo de todo este frio y desinteresado exterior, debajo de todo ese hielo que tanto me esforce en poner a mi alrededor y que ha funcionado tan bienpara alejar a las personas de mi durante estos ultimos años, eso es claro... hasta que el entro en escena. 

La verdad no se que fue lo que me atrajo hacia el, o mejor dicho... no se, ni me importa. Todo lo que se es que desde la primera vez que lo vi todo se fue al demonio. La frialdad, la indiferencia, el hielo... todo se derrumbo para dejar que?, pues a mi...o no?. La verdad ya ni se o no me importa para ser sincero, no me importa porque -aunque jamas lo voy a admitir- me agrada como soy cuando estoy con el. Lo se, lo se; se lo que piensan y se que no parezco cambiar en realidad al estar con el, pero lo hago...en serio lo hago. Para empezar mi sonrisa volvio, no se donde andaba perdida ni me importa en lo mas minimo, solo se que volvio y todo gracias a el. Mi pequeño angel de cabellos rosados e hiperactivo, no olvidemos hiperactivo; pero creo que eso es lo que mas me gusta... no; me fascina sobre el, su hiperactividad. Algo que yo jamas podre ser, o al menos ya no, no despues de... no hablemos de eso, no cuando pienso en mi querido baka.

Ah y se lo que piensan, que sigo diciendo que me agrada y lo adoro -porque lo hago- y que cambio cuando estoy con el y bla bla; pero no ven nada en concreto, no es asi?. Pues bien dejenme decirles algo, si en realidad no hubiera cambiado... si en realidad no me hubiera cambiado, yo ni estaria aqui ahora. Hace mucho que me habria pegado un tiro o bien seguiria por mi pequeño camino hacia la autodestruccion, el cual incluye una dotacion de por vida arruinando mi higado con todo ese alcohol que bebo a diario -o solia beber a diario-, un pase gratis al cancer de pulmon, cortesia de mis hermosos cigarrillos mentolados que tando me gustan, y oh si la firme promesa de morir de alguna enfermedad rara claro esta... ocasionada por el atemorizante numero de mujeres que desfilaron por mi cama. Hey, de algo tiene que servir mi apariciencia no? -o al menos SOLIA servir para eso-. Ahora... ahora solo soy suyo, porque lo soy; total, completa y atemorizantemente SUYO -no que vaya a admitirlo, y no a el sobre todo-.

Asi que como lo ven, si eh cambiado es solo que no cualquiera puede notarlo, ja! creo que ni familia lo ha notado o al menos no todo lo que he cambiado, y todo... por el. Esta bien, esta bien, se que no se lo demuestro pero en mi defensa... algunos habitos son dificiles de romper y por mas que trato y trato parace que jamas lo consigo, pero saben que es lo peor?... que para cuando por fin parece que logro vencer el mal habito -ya saben ser un completo imbecil- algo tiene que pasar y bam!!, ahi voy de nuevo haciendolo llorar y haciendo que se sienta como una basura cuando en realidad es la joya mas preciada del reino -hey! soy escritor, y de novelas romanticas por Dios Santo. Denme un respiro ok?- la criatura mas sublime y eterea del universo, y por eso es que me odio tanto. Es por eso que me revuelvo en mi cama por las noches incapaz de concialr el sueño, es por eso que ese maldito bloqueo de escritor aparece y ronda durante dias y dias, es por eso que no puedo dormir... a menos que lo tenga aqui conmigo, acurrucado en mis brazos, siento su cuerpo tibio contra el mio, escuchandolo decir mi nombre entre sueños con una sonrisa en eso hermosos labios sabor a fresa; es por eso que sonrio como idiota cuando lo siento acomodarse felizmente en mi espalda para usarme de almohada toda la noche mientras me abraza muy fuerte como si temiera que fuera a irme de nuevo -cosa que no pienso hacer, o no-. Por cierto... ya les dije que la razon de la que no uso camisa para dormir es porque dijo que le encantaba sentir mi piel contra la suya cuando dormimos?, no?, pues asi es... es la unica y verdadera razon por la que deje de usar camisa al dormir. Y ustedes que no me creian que habia cambiado, y todo por mi baka.

Y ya que estoy en lo de mi baka, solo quiero decir que es MIO, MIO y de nadie mas. Nunca he sido bueno compartiendo, ni aun cuando era pequeño y eso es algo que no pienso cambiar ahora. El es todo MIO y no he de compartirlo...NUNCA.

Demonios!, pero que me hizo ese mocoso, que es lo que hay en el que no hubo en ese monton de mujeres que desfilaron por mi vida... y mi cama, sobre todo mi cama. Que demonios me hizo para que yo, el play boy empedernido, Yuki Eiri quiera dejarlo todo solo para estar... con el. Que demonios que con solo una mirada, una sonrisa... una caricia puede reducirme a no mas que un monton de pudin de Yuki Eiri?, que hay en el que cada vez que lo veo mis rodillas tiemblan y mi corazon corre a mil por hora?. Maldito mocoso!, juro que esto tiene que ser una especie de brujeria; aunque en realidad... no se, ni me importa.

Que si soy feliz, demonios que si!; que si le lo he dicho... bueno eso es algo complicado. Que por que?, pues porque soy un maldito cobarde, que no esta claro?. Tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar una vez que me deje ir y le diga de una vez por todas lo mucho que lo amo y necesito y por sobre todo, lo feliz que me hace con su sola presencia; sin importar lo que este haciendo mi pequeña bola rosa de energia no puede evitar ser el ser mas adorable de la faz de este planetucho olvidado de la mano de Dios, mmmm no olviden lo que acabo de decir -lo del planetucho claro esta- porque si en realidad estubiera olvidado de la mano de Dios, bueno, mi pequeño baka no estaria aqui conmigo o si?. Como que por que?, pues porque es un angel. Ah si, estoy enamorado; completa, perdida... y desconsoladoramente enamorado... de el.

No que me moleste claro esta. Se que al principio trate de no enamorarme, vaya que si trate, luche contra el sentimiento como jamas lo he hecho en mi vida, pero no basto. Toda mi resistencia, mi determinacion se fueron con una sola mirada de esos impresionantes y hermosos ojos violeta, y saben que... no me importa. Pelirosa del demonio, me robaste el corazon y ni siquiera te haz dado cuenta, o no?... Dios! espero que lo sepas, que sepas cuanto significas para mi. Que sepas que sellaste mi destino, que nos uniste -a ti y a mi- en un viaje que -espero- durara hasta el fin de los tiempos, solos tu... y yo. Para siempre.

Lo se, lo se, quien diria que Yuki Eiri, el rey del hielo podria ser tan romantico, pero hey no se pueden escribir novelas romanticas sin ser uno mismo un romantico empedernido, por que lo soy oh si. Mi problema es que no puedo expresarlo con palabras de la misma forma que lo hago al escribir y ese es uno de mis grandes temores, el hecho de que quiza jamas pueda expresarle a mi kusogaki lo que siento por el y se canse de mi. Asi es... mi mas grande temor es perder a mi baka de cabellos rosados. Pero no... se que puedo vencer esa maldita barrera que yo mismo puse tan eficientemente y que ahora parezco no encontrar la manera de derribar, se que lo puedo hacer. Se... que si bien no puedo volver a ser Uesugi Eiri, al menos podre ser lo que mi baka merece y necesita; un compañero que pueda demostrarle cuanto significa para el.

La verdad no puedo creerle a mis propios pensamientos, no puedo creer que ese niño me haya hecho sentir otra vez, que poco a poco este restaurando mi fe y mi confianza. No puedo creer que me ame...

Por que no puedo creerlo?, pues porque me conozco. Pero saben... jamas podre agradecerle a mi pequeño Shuichi lo suficiente por amarme como solo el sabe hacerlo, con esa entrega, esa pureza, ese... 'yo no se que'. Gracias... gracias por creer en mi, aun cuando yo mismo no lo hacia.

Ah!, mi Shu-chan acaba de entrar y pronto se estara acurrucando aqui en la cama conmigo, claro esta el piensa que estoy dormido, y podre sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el mio una vez mas. Adoro ese sentimiento, piel con piel... jamas es suficiente, siempre necesito mas y mas; quiza esa es una de las razones por las que tenemos una vida sexual tan activa, bueno eso... y que me encanta y adoro cada uno de los pequeños sonidos que hace mi Shu-chan cuando estamos juntos, y el roce de su cuerpo con el mio, y sus pequeñas manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo junto con esos labios dulces que son mi perdicion cada noche, y saben que? creo que esta no sera la excepcion porque ya puedo sentir a mi baka acercarce a mi para usarme de almohada -como siempre- y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que esas manitas esten ociosas en mi espalda cuando podrian estar 'ocupadas' en cuestiones mas... placenteras...

Es hermoso como mi baka nunca falla en sonrojarse cada vez que lo beso o lo toco -les dije que era adorable-. Pronto sere uno con mi Shu-chan, asi que creo que es hora de dejar de pensar y entregarme por completo a mi kusogaki y a sus 'atenciones', se que uan vez le dije que era horrible en la cama, pero eso no fue mas que una gran mentira... vaya que es bueno. Cada toque, cada roce, caricia, beso esta puesto en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado. Mi pequeño baka sabe como complacerme en realidad y a juzgar por su reaccion... yo tambien se como complacerlo a el. Creo que no hay nada mas sensual que mi Shu-chan, desnudo, debajo de mi gozando... eso me vuelve loco y junto con sus caricias, garantiza que me cada noche se apropie de otro pequeño pedazo de mi alma.

Sip, Shindou Shiuchi... causante de TODAS mis desgracias. La desgracia de mi felicidad, de ser amado, de amar... Sip, el causante de mis desgracias, el... y nadie mas.

Trate de luchar contra el y falle miserablemente. Se robo mi corazon y pronto tambien mi alma. Destruyo los muros de hielo e indiferencia que trabaje tan duro para levantar a mi alrededor con tan solo una mirada... y sin embargo, sin embargo... a mi ni me importa.

  
OWARI

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[N/A]: Bien, que les parecio?, es pero que no sea demasiado malo. Como siempre todas las criticas, comentarios, amenazas y chicle bomba son bienvenidos. No olviden hacer su REVIEW...ONEGAI.

Por cierto, dejenme saber si Yuki esta demasiado OOC (fuera de personaje) espero que no, aunque para este fic me base en lo que creo pasa por su mente, por que a pesar de su frio exterior me agrada pensar de por dentro es alguien mas tierno y comprensible de lo que deja salir y que esta locamente enamorado de Shu-chan.

Espero les guste. PLEASE REVIEW. Pueden dejar sus comentarios en osiris150880@yahoo.com o en osiris150880@msn.com para contactarme por MSN.

:: Plotless, pointless... just like me::


End file.
